


铁血直男连环包养事件（十五）

by liyourumeng



Category: tf family rpf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyourumeng/pseuds/liyourumeng
Summary: 第二人生背景，私设众多敖三x简亓 简亓x敖三无差我编的，不要上升真人，(手动加粗高亮！)





	铁血直男连环包养事件（十五）

**Author's Note:**

>  第二人生背景，私设众多  
>    
>  敖三x简亓 简亓x敖三无差  
>    
>  我编的，不要上升真人，(手动加粗高亮！)  
>  

   
   
 51  
   
 等待对方回复的这十几分钟时间对敖三来说十分漫长，漫长得像是过去了好几个世纪。  
   
 直到敖三把车里那个土味十足的“出入平安”的挂饰翻过来覆过去转了好几转，对话框上才出现了简亓简短的回复。  
   
 “有什么事吗？”  
   
 敖三盯着这短短的几个字沉思许久，敲打过去一句废话一般的疑问句，“你知道我是敖三了对吗？”  
   
 “对。”  
   
 似乎是为了掩饰什么，对方又很快补充说道：“你这个小号上了好几天的热搜头条。”  
   
 “那你有看今天的热搜头条吗？”  
   
 这一次对方沉默的时间更长了些，好几分钟后才发来回复：“看到了。”  
   
 “我不是个骗子。”  
   
 “我知道。”对方似乎是在斟酌用词好几分钟之后，才又发过来剩下的话，“不管你有没有说谎，但是我相信你有你自己的理由，如今舆论风向一天一次变，谁又知道什么是真什么是假呢，我看过你维护简亓的样子，我知道你不会是个坏人，你不要太难过，也不需要自责。”  
   
 看着这段明显是在宽慰自己的话，敖三没有觉得松了一口气，反而是更加难过，但是这一份难过却并非是为了自己。  
   
 简亓什么都明白，他明白自己没有罪过，在这个娱乐至死的时代，什么都可以用来消费，一句语焉不详的话，一张模糊不清的图片就可以掀起巨大的风浪，舆论可以塑造神话，也可以毁灭神话。简亓从来不是公众轰轰烈烈的造神运动幕后的推手，他也是被大众的风向推动着前进的洪流。  
   
 他无辜，却又不允许自己无辜。  
   
 敖三深吸了一口气，几乎忍不住想要回到办公室去，揪住简亓的衣领恶狠狠地骂他一顿，将他从牛角尖中一把拽出来。  
   
 但是最终，他也只是盯着冰冷的屏幕，隔着一层陌生人的面具告诉他。  
   
 “我不是个坏人，简亓也不是，谢谢你相信我，也拜托你相信他。”  
   
 52  
   
 这一次的处境比以往任何一次都要糟糕。铺天盖地的指责和辱骂都不过是冰山一角，更为严重的是对深度发觉及旗下艺人的影响。程以鑫最新接洽的代言全都石沉大海，本该续约的产品也通通亮起了红灯，就连达夏和宋玄都无辜被牵连。  
   
 伍杨在行业里本算得上是能说上话的人，可是哪怕他操纵了多家媒体的舆论导向，也没办法平息公众的怒火，被愚弄的粉丝与落井下石的看客们都没打算让这件事轻易地变得风平浪静。  
   
 现在摆在他们面前的有两条路。  
   
 一是亡羊补牢及时止损。向公众承认这一切都是一场由谎言堆叠起来的公关事件，避免事态发展得更糟糕。  
   
 二是一条道走到黑。如果说一百个谎言也无法掩盖第一个谎言背后的真相的话，就用一千个一万个谎言弥补。  
   
 第一条路才提出来就被陶醉一票否决，他皱着眉头说道：“亡羊补牢的前提是我们还有修补的余地，现在我们承重墙被人给拆了还补什么？走到这个地步你以为大家还会吃浪子回头金不换，低头认错为时不晚这一套吗？有多少人等着看我们打脸呢。”  
   
 第二条路理论上是现在这种状况的最佳解决方案，但是实际操作过程中却有无数个无法突破的困难点，首先，陶桃和简亓曾经相爱的事实怎么也没办法解释，艺人们常用的“朋友”论在这个时候也不会被大众所接受。  
   
 说来说去，两条路都被堵死了。  
   
 简亓和敖三第一次明白了什么叫做骑虎难下。  
   
 53  
   
 其实事态发酵不久后，陶醉和远在加州的陶桃打了一通越洋电话，言语中都是对这次事件的无可奈何和深深的疲惫。  
   
 电话那端的陶桃也感受到了他的低落心情，问道：“简亓那边怎么样了，他准备怎么解决？”  
   
 陶醉叹了一口气说道：“他还能怎么解决，事情牵扯到你，他不可能再当作一个普通的公关的事件来对待了。”  
   
 陶桃又问道：“你还记得吗，伍杨说过简亓是业界公关第一人，那时候我不服气得很，你还说我是放不下对他的成见，总是带着有色眼镜去看他。”  
   
 “我当然记得，你本来就争强好胜，在公司的时候什么事都要和简哥争一争。”  
   
 陶桃轻笑了一声，又说道：“那你看看他现在还有公关第一人的样子吗，到底还是没争得过我。”  
   
 陶醉被她这种非要争个高低的不服输精神给折服了，有些无奈地说道：“这都什么时候了你还幸灾乐祸的，再说了，这个事牵扯到的人太多，早就不能用寻常的公关手段来解决了，你这时候庆祝胜利那等于是趁人之危啊姐姐。”  
   
 “非常事件就要用非常手段。”陶桃故意放慢了语调，听上去慢条斯理，“简亓这一次真是丢人丢大了，太不专业，太豁不出去。”  
   
 54  
   
 在这次事件爆发之后，陶醉和简亓整天忙得头昏脑胀，他们忽略了还有一个人的存在，西南最帅狼崽姆妈。  
   
 这个人在简亓和陶桃的热搜事件以后就再也没有更新过她的账号，她最后一条微博就是那个长达十分钟的澄清视频，评论里已经被冷嘲热讽的人所占据，有嘲笑她cp脑过头，饭错了人的，也有质疑她是深度发觉的营销号，骂她收钱没良心的。可是，无论评论里说得多难听，她都没有回应过。  
   
 就在大家以为她再也不会出现的时候，她又带着一枚重磅炸弹回归了。  
   
 简亓和陶桃的热搜终于被撤下来，取而代之的是陶桃和另外一个名字。  
   
 陶桃，Tina。  
   
 西南最帅狼崽姆妈在最新的微博长文中整理出了陶桃和Tina在脸书以及ins等多个社交软件上的互动与交集，以证明两个人关系亲密，然后又证实了了Tina宣布淡出娱乐圈远去加州的时间与陶桃离开深度发觉去国外的时间吻合，最后顺着蛛丝马迹翻出了Tina脱离了粉丝的关注悄悄使用的一个不为大众所知的ins账号，头像是具有指向意义的彩虹旗帜，最新分享的一张照片是两个同去参加某次游行的女人的背影，仔细一看就能分辨出，图片中的人是她和陶桃。  
   
 这些整理出来的东西要表达什么意思不言而喻，这片长文一发布，又掀起了一阵惊涛骇浪。  
   
 这个由一起包养事件引发的娱乐圈年度第一瓜又一次实现了反转。  
   
 55  
   
 “谁能给我解释一下这是什么情况？”  
   
 陶醉把手中印着巨大的陶桃的照片的杂志狠狠地摔在了桌上。  
   
 “我也不知道怎么会变成这样。”  
   
 沙发上的简亓抬起头来看着他，眼神里和他一样透露着愤怒和疑惑。  
   
 “我一定要知道这个狼崽姆妈是谁。”陶醉几乎是咬牙切齿，“我不能容忍任何人把我姐姐拖下水，无论是为了什么。”  
   
 说完他就转身离开了，走之前还把门砸出了一声巨响。  
   
 简亓深深地叹了一口气，这时候他完全没有事情反转的轻松，反而更加焦躁不安，他和陶醉一样，是全世界最不愿意看到陶桃被牵扯进来的人。  
   
 此刻，他只觉得疲惫，而在最疲惫的时候，他唯一想起的人居然是敖三，他似乎有了一种很不可思议的错觉，仿佛只要敖三还在他身边，一切不好的事情都会过去，所有的问题都会迎刃而解。  
   
 陶醉这边正在联系人处理铺天盖地的有关陶桃的新闻，同时也在追踪西南最帅狼崽姆妈的信息，这个人触碰到了他的逆鳞，他一定要将她找出来。  
   
 就在他忙碌不已的时候，一通电话将他从终极姐控模式中拉了出来。  
   
 电话那端是陶桃一贯的强势语气，“听说你找我？”  
   
 “姐，我刚想告诉你，别担心......”  
   
 “听说你找西南最帅狼崽姆妈？”  
   
 tbc  
   
 


End file.
